Conctete Angel
by Tennis with guitars
Summary: I got this idea off the song 'Concrete Angel' By martina Mcbride but this one is slightly different Full Summary inside R
1. Kagomes Childhood part 1

**A/N: Yo what up I'm trying this again and if they remove it again I'm just going to keep trying so watch out hurricane Punk is coming. **

**Summary:**

_kagome's parents have died of cancer and a heart attack, she is sent to a foster home, could her adopted parents be abusers, kagome lives her life being abused for 11yrs, when inuyasha her best friend finds out who far will he go to save her?_

**If you give me good reviews I'll put up the next chapter or two**

**

* * *

**

"Kagome!" A 5yr old little girl runs in to the kitchen with her kitty buyo right behind her "Yes mommy?" her young woman put some soup on the spoon and bent down to give her chocolate eyed beauty a sip "Do you like it, dear?"

"Yes it's very good"

"Thank you I just hope your father likes it"

"He will mommy"

"Well if you say so" the young woman said as she smiled at the child "Honey I'm home!" a man yelled from the front door "daddy!" kagome yelled as she ran out of the kitchen and into her fathers arms "How are you angel?"

"Good, how are you?"

"Peachy, where you good in school today, young lady?"

"Yes"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes ask mommy" kagome said as her father walked into the kitchen with her.

"Hello" the woman said to her husband while cooking "I invited Naomi, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru over for dinner tonight"

"Who are they mommy?" kagome asked confused

"Our new neighbors that moved in last week"

"Oh, who old are they?"

"Inuyasha is 7 and I'm not all to sure who old Sesshomaru is but he is older than you and Inuyasha"

"Can I play with inuyasha?"

"Yes, he also has the cutest dog ears on his headand beautiful amber eyes"

"I can't wait to see him"

"Oh and guess what, inuyasha is going to you're school tomorrow"

"He'll need someone to show him around" Kagome said

"Yes he will you can ask him if he wants you to"

"Okay" then the family heard a knock at the door "that must be them, kagome can you get the door please"

"Yes" kagome took no time getting to the door, she opened it, "Hi you must be the guests where is inuyasha?" kagome said looking around

"I'm right here" he said coming from behind his mothers leg "Hi I'm kagome, lets go play" kagome said as she grabbed his hand and rushed up stairs to her room.

* * *

"do you want to play video games?"

"Yeah what do you have?"

"Look on me desk" Inuyasha goes over to her desk and picks out crash bandicoot'

"Cool I like that game to" kagome takes it from him and puts it in the PS3

"Whoa! you got a PS3 that costs a lot of money!"

"Yeah myGrandma got it for me"

"Is she rich?"

"Close, she just likes to spoil me"

"Cool"

"Yeah, common" kagome hands him a controller, inuyasha takes it and sits down next to her, they play for a few minutes be for they heard,

"Kagome and Inuyasha time for dinner!" her mother yelled from down stairs

"Coming mom" both kids ran into the kitchen and chugged down there food and raced back up stairs "What was that about?" Mrs. Higurashi said with wide eyes "I think their bonding" Naomi giggled

"I knew kagome would like him" Mrs. Higurashi said under her breath. after everyone got done eating Naomi went up stairs to get Inuyasha but found him and kagome asleep in front of the T.V. Naomi went down stairs to get Mrs. Higurashi and show her both children "Awwww they look adorable" Mrs. Higurashi said quietly, "honey go get the camera" Mrs. Higurashi told her husband, once he got back with the camera Mrs. Higurashi took pictures of the two sleeping. But after a few shots Inuyasha woke up, and then Mrs. Higurashi took a picture of him rubbing his eyes. "Come on Inuyasha time to leave, kagome will pick you up tomorrow morning"

"Okay mom" Inuyasha got up and walked to his mother, she picked him up and walked down stairs where Sesshomaru was waiting with his arms crossed "good-bye Katana and Takashi I will see you tomorrow"

"You to Naomi" she and the children left after that "Katana I want you to tell Naomi tomorrow and ask if she will look after kagome, remember what the doctor said it could be any day now.' Mr. Higurashi said looking at his wife with concern "I know Takashi but I worry about kagome she needs us and we can't just go off and die and leave her alone, I'll miss her" she looked back at her husband wit tears in her eyes "I know baby but we have to be strong and fight for our lives while we're lying in that hospital bed" he said tiring to comfort his wife in his arms, "lets go to bed and wake up tomorrow in a new day"

"Okay" Mr. Higurashi helped his wife upstairs and into bed.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think be honest and review so I can put up the next chapter. sorry its so short but plz review!I'm gonna be so sad and if you don't... you won't know what happens to kagome, Mr. Higurashi dies in the next chapter and so does Mrs.Higurashi at ther end and in the thrid Inuyasha's mom dies. I won't tell you how or who but review and you'll know**

**Kagome:Why do i have to be abused?**

**PunkAngel7:Cuz Inuyasha is gonna save you**

**Inuyasha:What! I don't wanna**

**Kagome:SIT BOY!**

**PunkAngel7:Hahahahahahahaha (Falls of chair laughing)**

**Inuyasha&Kagome:(Stairing awkwardly at me) It wasn't that funny**

**PunkAngel7:I know**


	2. Kagomes Childhood Part 2

**A/N: YOU PPL MUST REVIEW!**

**Sorry about that i'm destpreate. But review you'll really like the next chapter i promise so R&R**

* * *

Kagome woke up to her mothers voice telling her to wake up "come on kagome time to go get inuyasha" kagome sat up still tired and nodded her head "okay dear put on these cloths and meet me down stairs for your breakfast" Mrs. Higurashi handed her the cloths and left

Kagome was downs stairs eating when her father walked out to the kitchen "Morning daddy" kagome said groggy like. "Morning angel" Mr. Higurashi said as he gave her a kiss on her head. Kagome got up and put her bowl in the sink "Are you ready dear?" Mrs. Higurashi said, kagome nodded a little, "Good, go get your bag and let's go pickup inuyasha" kagome grabbed her bag form the couch and walked with her mother to Inuyasha's house.

Mrs. Higurashi knocked on the door and Naomi answered it, "inuyasha is upstairs packing his bag, you can go help him if you like kagome" Naomi said kagome nodded and went up stairs. Once kagome was gone Mrs. Higurashi asked to talk to her about a very important problem.

"What is it Katana, are you okay"

"No, I and my husband are dying"

"What happened?"

"I have been diagnosed with cancer and my husband has to stay a ware of any heart attacks the last one he had was very critical and his next one could kill him and my time is coming to soon."

"Oh Katana I am so sorry" Naomi said as she hugged her new friend

"We where hoping you can look after kagome when we go and give her encouragement, and love"

"Of course I will"

"Thank you so much," kagome came down stairs with inuyasha,"we're ready mommy" Naomi bent down and gave inuyasha a hug and looked up at Katana and asked "can Inuyasha come home with kagome? I have to stay a little later than planed"

"Yes he can stay kagome would like that"

"Yay" kagome said with her hands in the air _she is weird, but that's why I like her'_ Inuyasha thought "come on inuyasha before we are late" kagome said "bye mom see ya when you get back home" kagome yelled back to the adults

Once they were a block or two away inuyasha asked "Does your mom always let you walk to school?"

"Yes"

"Why? won't someone take you?"

"No my mom said if some one kidnaps me they will pay them to take me back" Inuyasha started laughing, so hard he fell down crying kagome looked back and said "why are you laughing?"

"Didn't hear what you just said?"

"Yes"

"It was funny"

"Okay laugh later we're going to be late if we don't hurry up"

"Okay I'm coming" Inuyasha gets up and starts running a long side kagome

both get into kagome's classroom, inuyasha follows kagome to her seat and they both share it the teacher sees inuyasha and kagome "Kagome do you have a new student for us?" the teacher asked "Yes Miss Keade" kagome answered "Well introduce us to him dear"

"Okay" kagome grabbed Inuyasha by the hand and brought him to the front of the room "Hi guys this is Inuyasha he just moved in next to me a few days ago"

"Kagome give Inuyasha a full introduction" kagome nodded her head

"Inuyasha you can tell them about yourself" kagome said looking at him with a great big smile "its okay you don't have to get nervous I'm right here with you" kagome said.

Then someone from the back of the room yelled out "Half Breed you don't belong here!" when kagome heard that she looked a Inuyasha and saw his eyes start to water, and some how kagome knew who said that so she walked to him and yelled right in his face "No you don't belong here! You're just a little wimpy demon who loves only to hurt people's feelings! You can Talk the talk but can you walk the walk!" the boy didn't answer "that's what I thought now go apologize to my friend!"

"I don't have to do what you say you're not my mom!" the boy yelled back at her, Kagome gave him an evil look that could scare and demon or human., then she slowly back away from him and said in a low, evil voice "he is my friend and I will not let the likes of you make him sad" then kagome walked away from him and took inuyasha b the hand and walked out of the classroom shutting the door behind them. She looked at inuyasha and hugged him saying "don't listen to him I love you just the way you are"

That got a small smile out of him, "Thank you kagome you make me feel a lot better" kagome then broke the hug and said "Are you ready to face class"

"I'll try" he answered

"Good" Kagome took him by the hand and walked him in, hand in hand

"Thank you for joining us again Inuyasha" Miss Keade said looking at him with a smile; inuyasha smiled back and shared the seat with kagome.

"Hurry get him an ambulance!" One of the workers yelled to a man "It's okay Mr. Higurashi we'll get you help" the worker said to him. Mr. Higurashi struggled to keep breathing, _I must stay alive for my wife and beautiful daughter Kagome'_ He said to himself, the ambulance got there and few minutes later and rushed him to the hospital.

Mrs. Higurashi was called and was now sitting by his bed side he calmly spoke to his wife about the memories they shared and the laughs they shared along with kagome "Katana I don't think I can make it"

"Yes you can"

"No I'm fading real fast," he took a breath and continued "Tell kagome I love her with all my heart and will always watch over her and protect her" Mrs. Higurashi was sobbing uncontrollably. Mr. Higurashi continued "And before I go I have to tell you something I haven't really told you a lot lately…..I love you and I always will, and you are still beautiful….your the same woman I fell in love with so many years ago and I'll see you in heaven my love" Then Mr. Higurashi gave out, the doctors came rushing into the room one of the nurses helped Mrs. Higurashi she let her cry on her shoulder. And spoke to her "I'm really sorry it's hard losing a loved one I know I lost my sister to a tragic car accident unfortunately the drunk diver lived" Mrs. Higurashi looked up at her and said "I'm sorry" the nurse smiled at her, Mrs. Higurashi hugged the nurse and told her "Remember me" the nurse knew what she meant, but she wished she didn't. Mrs. Higurashi got just enough strength to get up and drive home she walked up stairs, and lied down on her bed _I miss you so much'_ Mrs. Higurashi thought

The lunch bell rang and kagome took inuyasha, to meet her friends "Hey guys this is Inuyasha"

"Hi Inuyasha" Sango said

"That's sango" kagome replied

"Hey" Miroku said

"And that's miroku" Inuyasha smiled at both children

"Who was that boy that insulted me?" kagome scrunch her face

"That's Kouga, he thinks he's all that but he's not"

Sango looked at kagome "Yeah the way you told him off in front of the whole class we can tell" Kagome blushed ,"Well no one insults my friends"

"Yeah Inuyasha she stands up for her friends no matter what, I can remember the time she stood up for me, I was about to get in a fight with kikyou but kagome stepped in and got in kikyou's face and yelled at her for spreading rumors about me" sango said, Inuyasha looked at kagome unbelievably

"Yeah and me too" Miroku continued "Kikyou said I was gay so she went up to her and said she was lesbian" Inuyasha started laughing and turned to kagome "Wow you got a lot of courage in that little body of yours"

"Well she does but she is very loyal to her friends, and you witnessed first hand inuyasha" Sango said looking at her blushing friend. "yeah she is my one real friend" inuyasha said looking at her and smiling "Okay enough talking about me" kagome said blushing then she was taped on the shoulder kagome turned around to see Kouga

"What do you want Kouga?" Kagome said snotty like

"To say sorry"

"Huh?" Kagome said confused

"To Inuyasha your right that comment was uncalled for" Kagome looked at him suspiciously. Inuyasha didn't fall for it, _It's a trap, I'm sure of it'_ Inuyasha thought "I don't forgive you" Inuyasha suddenly said looking at him angry. "You're lieing I can tell, so go back to your planet" Kagome looked at him in surprise _Wow that's takes courage for a newbie to stand up to a popular kid'_ Kouga walked off mad

Lunch was over and the kids walked back to their classroom for the last 2 hours of school.

Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku walked home together. First they stopped and dropped off miroku, than Sango. Then Inuyasha and Kagome went to her house, Kagome saw her mothers car in the drive way, so she rushed up stairs to greet her to find she's a sleep _Daddy must be working late again' _Kagome thought, he went to go wake her up until inuyasha stopped her "What?"

"Lets go to my house, Kagome I just got a new game"

"Okay but your acting weird" Inuyasha gave her an innocent smile Kagome went a cross the hall to put away her stuff and met inuyasha down stairs. They mad it to Inuyasha's House and played that new game he got; when his mother got home he told her that Mrs.Higurashi died and she needs an ambulance.

"Who do you know?"

"She wasn't breathing and her sent is a dead corpse"

"Does Kagome know?"

"No I stopped her before she found out"

"Inuyasha you should tell her"

"Not now her father can"

"No he died earlier today"

"How?"

"He had a bad heart"

"How do you know?"

"Kagome's mother told me before she died"

"Okay" Inuyasha went back up stairs and said "You can stay here and eat dinner"

"My mom is probably expecting me back"

"No she said she wants you to stay here tonight"

"Well okay" Kagome spent the night at his house _Poor Kagome both her parents have died and I have to tell her'_ Inuyasha thought as her watched the young girl sleep. Kagome then opened her eyes to see inuyasha staring at her "What?" She whispered

"I'll tell you tomorrow"

"Okay" Kagome yawned and fell asleep, and not long after inuyasha did to

"Wake up Inuyasha" Kagome said wiggling him "Come on I'm hungry"

"5 more minutes" Inuyasha said groggy like

"No now I'm very hungry do you hear my tummy," Kagome continued "It says I'm hungry feed me" Kagome said in a deep voice.

"Okay I'm up" Inuyasha said lazy like. Then he got up and walked down stairs, kagome followed him into the kitchen to see inuyasha on the counter get 2 bowls and some cereal then he jumped down and got the spoons. Kagome sat there and watched in awe. She couldn't even do that yet. Inuyasha saw Kagome looking at him "What?" Kagome shook her head side to side; Inuyasha then shrugged and made breakfast. Both were at the table when Inuyasha thought it was time to tell her "Kagome…"

"Yes"

"Sometime during the year your class talked about health right?" Inuyasha guessed

"Yes where are you going with this?" Kagome questioned

"And did you talk about death?"

"A little but not a lot" Kagome looked confused

"Do you understand death?"

"Yes"

"Kagome you parents had health problems"

"I knew my dad had a heart attack once but he lived through that one"

"You're dad had another one, and he didn't live through it" Inuyasha looked down sad

"What?" Kagome said softly

"And your mother had cancer"

"Yeah so"

"Remember when you came home yesterday and she was in bed?"

"Yeah she was sleeping"

"No what you saw was her dead body"

"What happened to her?"

"She was sleeping when she died" Kagome started sobbing and tried to be strong but it was no use "So both my mommy and daddy are dead?" Kagome said sobbing

"Yes but think of it this way they are both in a better place and don't want you to cry cuz they love you very much and will always watch after you and help you through it all" Kagome as crying by now "But…I…can't…be…with…out…them" Kagome said between sobs. "Its okay kagome, if it makes you feel better your parents are behind you"

"Huh?" Kagome said confused

"Their spirits are right behind you" Kagome believed him for some reason, so she turned around to see her parents but the look like ghosts "Mom, Dad!" Kagome said excited. Both adults smiled _Kagome we love you very much so please don't cry we are always right her,'_ Mr. Higurashi pointed to her heart _Think of us like your guardian angel we will always be here for you'_ Then they disappeared kagome turns to inuyasha with tears in her eyes "They never left me" She said

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's so long but it gives you something to read I'll give you the next chapter but only if you review.**

**Inuyasha: What's up with this whole ghost thing?**

**PunkAngel7: Think of it his way Kagome was touched by an angel(s)**

**Kagome: Ain't that a show on T.V**

**PunkAngel7: Yep**

**Inuyasha: Whats a T.V?**

**PunkAngel7: Something you watch shows on**

**Inuyasha: (Gives a confused look) Huh?**

**Kagome: Your hopeless (shakes head)**


	3. Driving

**A/N:I promise that this story will end when kagome is 16 and inuyasha 18 oh and the poems inthenext chapter might seem weird but it's kagome's way of expressing her feelings or that she needs help so don't critize me! And I saw that I got26 hits so it's like reviews but yet no like reviews Plz Review I might cry if you don't And thank you KougaSesshomaruAnime for reviewing!**

**Time 4 story **

**

* * *

**

Kagome and all of her friends along with Naomi and Keade were all standing around her parents' grave the girls were dressed in black and the two men were dressed in tuxedos. Naomi put her hand on Kagome's shoulder and told her "You're parents wanted me to came to me and told me to watch after you so no need to worry" Kagome looked up at her and smiled "I'm not, I saw my mom and dad they're doing great and they still love me" Kagome said trying to hold back the tears. Naomi picked up Inuyasha along with Kagome, she kissed them both and walked to the car then she puts them both down to go thank the others for coming. "Miss Keade thank you so much"

"I was happy to come Kagome, Remember if ye need me ye know where to find me" Kagome nodded and hugged her "And if ye two want to stay home and try to get through it I will be happy to over after school and help ye"

"Thank you Keade" Keade smiled and walked off, Kagome turned to see Miroku and Sango "Hi guys"

"We're really sorry Kagome"

"It's okay they will always be with me right here" Kagome pointed to her heart and smiled at them Sango put her hand on kagome's shoulder "Kagome I'm your best friend and if you need me I'm al way available"

"Me too" Miroku said

"Thanks guys I'll see ya later" Kagome ran to Naomi "Are you ready Kagome" Kagome nodded her head "Good and later we can go for a walk later" Kagome climbed in the car as Naomi stated it and drove off "Who wants ice cream"

"I do" Inuyasha said excited

"Me to" Kagome said equally excited, Naomi pulled into the parlor and walked to the counter. Then a man in a mask with a gun walked in and yelled "This is a hold up, every one on the floor, No one is going to be hero today!" Every one did as he asked, he made his way to the register but Naomi and the kids were in the way so he kicked her out of the way and she slid across the floor Inuyasha growled "No one treats my mom like that" Inuyasha ran up to the man and bit him in the leg **Hard** "Let go you little brat"

"No you kicked my mommy!" Inuyasha said still not letting go

"Oh so that's your mom"

"Yes and don't ever kick her again" The man gave an evil laugh

"What's so funny?" Inuyasha asked letting go, the man pointed the gun at her and **BAM!**

"No mommy!" Inuyasha yelled with tears in his eyes the man smiled and said "I told no one to be a hero" Inuyasha looked back at him and yelled "You big meanie!"

"Ha ha that's right!" the man said joyfully. Inuyasha said under his breath "You'll pay for this"

* * *

It's been 11 years since Inuyasha and Kagome's accident. Kagome was adopted and Inuyasha ran way from the orphanage and no one found him, then he showed up living with Sesshomaru and now owns his own apartment and is going on his last year of high school. Kagome is going into her junior year, still friends with Sango, and Miroku, and Inuyasha. Along with her enemies Kouga, kikyou and ayame, But she has to try to like kikyou, because Kikyou and Inuyasha are going out now, 

"Okay class your homework tonight is to write one or two poems and present them in class tomorrow" one child raised her hand

"Yes"

"Does it have to rhyme?" the student asked

"No" then the bell rang "Remember class poems" The teacher yelled as the class left. Kagome wandered the hallways trying to find Inuyasha "Finally!" she said out loud then she tapped him on the shoulder he turned around to see Kagome "Hey Inuyasha" He looked at the mark onher face "Where did you get that?"

"I fell" Kagome said as she touched it and winced at the pain

"You have been wearing a sweat shirt and jeans the past 10 years, why is that?" Inuyasha asked suspiciously

"Quit critizeing me" Kagome said annoyed

"Okay what do you want?"

"Are you still going out with kikyou?"

"Why?"

"Just wondering, can I come over to your house today?"

"Why?"

"Cuz I want to spend time with you ever since you started going out with kikyou you haven't had time for me" Kagome said

"Your right, I'll take you out to dinner tonight"

"Great where" Kagome said excitingly

"Um…Wacdonald's" Kagome looked disappointed

"What's wrong with Wacdonalds?"

"I'm there all the time I want to go some where were I can spend time with you I miss you a lot its like I don't even know you anymore" kagome walked off Miroku had witnessed the whole thing and came to lecture him on friendship "Inuyasha"

"Yes Miroku"

"Do you remember when you where new and Kouga said you don't belong here and kagome got in his face and told him to apologize."

"Yes"

"She made you feel better didn't she?"

"Yes she did"

--Inuyasha's very short Flashback--

_Kagome hugged him and told him "Don't listen to him, I love you just the way you are" Inuyasha smiled a bit._

--End of very short Flashback--

"Don't you think she deserves more then I'll take you to Wacdonalds'"

"Yes she does"

"Then go after her"

"Thanks Miroku I don't know what I would do without you" Miroku smiled and Inuyasha went after Kagome. "Kagome Wait!"

"What do you want?"

"I want to take you out to a real dinner, Will you accept?"

"Yes"

"Good I'll pick you up at you're house around 5ish"

"Thanks Inuyasha, and don't cancel"

"I won't" Inuyasha walked back to his next class and waited for the last bell to ring

DING…DING…DING...

Once the bell rung kikyou ran over to Inuyasha's desk and asked "Can we go out to dinner tonight?"

"Sorry already made plans with kagome"

"Is she more important to you then me?"

"No, it's just me and her haven't spent much time together"

"Fine" Kikyou said calmly

"Good we'll go out tomorrow night" Then Inuyashagave her a quick kiss then left togo meet up with Kagome at her locker. But to his surprise he didn't see her, he walked over Sango

"Where is Kagome?"

"She got sighed out last period"

"Do you know why?"

"No but she told me to tell you she can't come tonight and she'll take a rain check but she said to call her later"

"Thanks"

"No Problem" Sango said as she closed her locker and left. _I was really looking forward to meet up with Kagome for dinner'_ Inuyasha thought sadly _Well she did say a rain check so I guess I can wait'_ Inuyasha then maneuvered through the crowed _It's hard getting through here every day!'_ Inuyasha thought then he yelled over the crowed "Hurry it up! I got to be some where!" Inuyasha was going to head to Kagome's house anyway _why would she cancel if she practically begged me to go out with her tonight?'_ Inuyasha questioned himself as he got in his 2005 silver Toyota he got from Sesshomaru. In a few minutes he pulled up to her house and went to the door

Kagome answered it she looked at him in surprise "What are you doing here?" She asked quietly "I came to see why you canceled on me I was really looking forward to taking you out" Inuyasha said in the same tone "I just did, you have to go"

"No wai-" Inuyasha was cut off by Kagome

"No Now" Kagome snapped at him

"Okay I'll see you in school tomorrow" Inuyasha said looking down and walking back to his car. Kagome closed the door and went to her room and sat on the edge of her bed crying then she looked up and saw her mother standing in front of her _She looks so real' _Kagome thought as she watched her mother sit next to her Mrs. Higurashi started to speak to the child "You Must let him help you dear"

"Let who help me?"

"Inuyasha, He can save you from this nightmare"

"Why can't you?"

"I am among the dead I can only give you advice and help you, I can not protect you from the harm you are being caused" she said regretfully

"He won't he is to busy with kikyou to pay attention to me"

"No he's not, Kagome"

"How do you know?"

"Kikyou came up to Inuyasha's desk and asked him to take her out tonight but Inuyasha refused he said he had already made plans with you"

"What does that prove?"

"And he came over even though Sango told him you got signed out, Instead of going back to kikyou he came to get you"

"Your right I'll tell him, thanks mom"

"You're welcome dear"

"Tell dad I said hi"

"I will" Then she slowly disappeared Kagome walks out to the living room and gets the phone and calls Inuyasha,

"Hello"

"Hey Inuyasha"

"Kagome is that you?"

"Yeah"

"I thought you didn't want to talk to me" Inuyasha said

"I did but I thought my parents were coming home and they would kill me if they saw me answer the door" Kagome lied

"So do you still want to go out to night?"

"I can't"

"Why?" There was a silence and kagome said "It's a school night"

"Alright then Friday night"

"I'll try"

"Ok see you tomorrow"

"Buh bye" Kagome hung up the phone and went back to her room to do her homework. She wrote two poems and did her math and science. When her parents got home, they weren't very encouraging threw their eyes Kagome was an ugly and deranged little punk. But Kagome was the very opposite she was pretty, and she really was…..what's the word I'm looking for…..Oh Misunderstood, so what if she wasn't perfect and so what if she wore black clothing and jeans and sweatshirts, It's all her step mother and step fathers fault they beat her, she didn't ask for it they just did it and for the stupidest reasons but Kagome all ways looked to the good side of it she got stronger with every hit. But this last month, her step father has been hitting her very hard and she has been in the hospital 4 times already, for severe bruises and loss of blood. Her friends came to visit her and other people. And she also looked to the bad side of things she might die from it. But then she would be with her mother and father, Kagome has thought of fight back but every time she does they hit harder. She didn't lose her fighting spirit it's just dormant. "Kagome get out here!" Her father yelled Kagome cringed from the anger in his voice. Kagome opened her door and stepped in front of her father, "Yes"

"Yes what?" He said

"Yes sir" Kagome replied

"Make dinner" Her step father said smirking

"I can't" Kagome said lowly

"What?" Her father said Angered

"Never mind I'll get right to it" Kagome said staring at the floor

"No what did you say to me" Her father said grabbing her arm tightly, Kagome winced.

"I said I can't, sir"

"And why can't you?" He asked

"I have homework" Kagome said trying to hold back the tears

"You can do that after your done cooking dinner" He let go of her arm leaving a mark

"Yes" Kagome said walking to the kitchen

"Oh Kagome" Her father said "Kagome turned around to see his hand in the air them SLAP! He hit her as he continued "That was for not addressing me in the right way" Kagome got up and continued to walk to the kitchen and made dinner.

Kagome woke up to a throbbing pain on her upper arm where her so called father grabbed her last night. Kagome got out of bed took a shower and dressed in jeans and sweatshirt like always then she grabbed her backpack and left. On the way to school Inuyasha drove beside her "Do you want a ride?" Kagome nodded and got in his car and he drove towards school "Do you have your learners permit yet?" Inuyasha asked

"No my parents won't let me take it"

"I'll give you free ones if you want that is"

"Really you would"

"Of course what is a friend for" Inuyasha scooted over to the passenger and Kagome got in the driver side "Okay an automatic is easier than stick shift so with this one all you have to do is move from park to drive" Kagome moved it and held the wheel "No Hold the wheel at 10 and 2" Kagome moved her hands to 10 and 2 "No push on the gas a bit" Kagome did as she was told "Now stay in this lane" Kagome nodded "Now you see those white signs" Kagome nods again "That how fast go, So pick speed"

"How do I know how fast I'm going" Inuyasha leans over and points to speedometer "That shows how fast you're going"

"So I have to move it to 50"

"Yep" Kagome pushed on the gas and kept it on 50. "Look Inuyasha I'm doing it do you see" Kagome has never been this happy in years and for the fist time in 10 years she was smiling not a forced smile but a real one "Good job Kagome, Okay now gently push on the breaks" Kagome did as she was told then she came to a complete stop "Now what?" She asked "I'll teach you how to turn tomorrow" Kagome nodded and moved towards to passenger side as inuyasha stepped in to the driver side, and made a U turn and drove towards the school Hey Inuyasha, Am I your best friend?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"Well like I said yesterday it's like you aren't my friend sure you do things with me but it feels like I'm an old toy you cherish me at first and never want to lose me and when you ran away from the orphanage you forgot about me" kagome said looking down "No Kagome I has always liked you and you will always be my best friend no matter what you excepted me when no one else would." Kagome smiled "Thanks Inuyasha"

* * *

**A/N: sorry its so long again but i think you can live but if you want me to shorten it just tell me then i will and you might not get the 4 ch for a little while i haven't started it yet but i will just review and i'll get it up A.S.A.P.**

**Kagome:Awwww he taught me how to drive**

**Inuyasha: I don't know how to drive**

**Kagome:Ofcourse you don't if you don't know what a T.V is then you don't know how to drive.**

**PunkAngel7:(whispers in Kagomes ear)**

**Kagome:(Giggles) SIT!**

**PunkAngel7&Kagome:Laughing so hard that are crying**

**Inuyasha:WENCH!**


	4. Kagome's poems

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I have been real busy and today (Saturday) I meet this cute high school boy I like him but I'm only in middle school so I had no chance but his friend josh said that he said one day when I was walking home I was hot that got a huge blush out of me cuz I thought he was cute too and I fell I can tell him anything and he understands me better. Any way enough about me get on with the story and Thanxs for the reviews! I'm so happy .

* * *

**

Kagome walked into her language arts class and pulls out her homework,

"Does everyone have there homework I assigned yesterday?" The teacher asked, only half the class raised their hand she looked around the class room and chose kagome,

"Kagome can you read your poem first?"

"Yes Miss Keade" Kagome said as she got up in front of the class "How many did ye write Kagome?"

"Just 2" Miss Keade nodded giving her the okay to start "This one is called _my bruises_

"_You took me in_

_But little did I know_

_That your hits hurt_

_I have bruises on my_

_Arms and legs,_

_Wearing jeans and sweaters_

_To cover them_

_And making up stories _

_About the marks on my face_

_It's like a nightmare I can't wake up from_

_I try to yell but no one hears."_

"That was good now the other one" Kagome nodded and continued "This one is called _alone_

"_I feel so a lone_

_No one can save me_

_I yell no one hears me_

_I'm all alone_

_Then I wake up_

_And I'm bleeding_

_No cares I'm crying_

_No one sees_

_I'm yelling out and no one hears_

_I need you please I don't want to be alone anymore"_

"Wow Kagome I'm speechless" Miss Keade said a student raised his hand "yes Emi"

"Kagome what was your motivation for writing the sad poems"

"Well um….I feel like some people may feel alone or hurt so I put it in words" Kagome lied she really wrote the poems to express the way she is feeling and hoping someone find out be for its too late. "Thank you Kagome can you take a seat" Kagome looked at the teacher and walked to her seat "Kyu can you come up" Kagome fell asleep as he was walking to the front of the room the bell was the only thing that woke her up.

As kagome as walking out of the room Miss. Keade called her back once everyone left Keade started speaking to the young girl,

"Kagome what is wrong with ye?"

"Nothing Keade"

"Every since a year after your adoption ye have been wearing jeans and sweaters everyday and now ye have the strange poems"

"It's ok it just a phase"

"I hope ye are correct because I'm sure that I and your friends want nothing bad to happen to you. And I have seen ye grown up and I missed seeing the smiles on your face"

"I'll be fine Keade" Kagome said trying to hide her suspicion. Keade smiled, Kagome turned and walked out _whew that was to close for comfort'_ Kagome thought as she walked to her locker _I wonder if the people who own me will let me go with inuyasha tonight? I hope they will watch T.V I can get away with anything when they are'_ Kagome thought _finally last period!'_ Kagome said overjoyed in her head the last period is math the subject she loathes _I can't wait to go out with inuyasha' _Kagome thought excitedly "Did everyone do their homework last night?" Mr. Yoshi said creeping around the class room looking as the students pulled out their home work. A knock came from the door Mr. Yoshi opened the door and the man whispered in his ear and Mr. Yoshi called kagome, she got up and went in the hall with The young man as Mr. Yoshi went back in to teach his class,

"What do you want?" Kagome said

"There is something wrong"

"No there is not" Kagome said denying it

"How do you explain those poems?" Inuyasha said making a point

"Who told you about that?" Kagome said surprised

"Sango remember she is in your language arts class"

"Oh I forgot but why would she tell you?"

"She said the poems meant something but she didn't know what so she told me please kagome tell me what's wrong"

"NO" Kagome said annoyed

"Why"

"Because there is nothing wrong"

"Yes there is and I'm going to find out what its is no matter how many times you try or tell me to stop I won't"

"Why do you care so much?"

"Because you mean the world to me Kagome!" With that Inuyasha walk off _Did he actually said that'_ Kagome thought to herself

* * *

**A/N: Sorry i took it down the first time KougaSesshomaruAnime said it was confusing so i changed it tto what it is now PLz keep reviewing**


	5. Hospital

**A/N: Sorry I have to do this to Kagome why do I have to put her in the hospital but the hospital is when the twist comes in so please don't be mad and try not to cry this chapter is really emotional so if you are emotional then have a box of tissues ready.

* * *

**

Kagome walked back in the classroom and took her seat to finish the reset of math class, as the teacher explained a long problem some where in between Kagome dozed off. The teacher noticed and walked over to her desk (This teacher found amusement in embarrassing the kids) tapped her on the shoulder; Kagome lifted her head to see Mr. Yoshi standing in front of her "Yes" Kagome said innocently "Miss Higurashi explain this problem" He put the book In front of her "Um…Very long and hard" Some students Giggled. "No explain to me how you do the problem?"

"You do it with numbers" Now all the students were laughing he decided he wasn't going to deal with her anymore (His plan backfired in stead of Kagome getting embarrassed Mr. Yoshi got embarrassed) "Kagome start paying attention" He said walking to the front of the classroom. "You got it chief" few kids snickered at her comment.

Kagome fought herself to stay awake the rest of class. When the bell rang Kagome jumped even a bell was loud enough to scare her. Kagome rushed out of the class and throws her stuff in her locker and on her way out inuyasha steps in front of her not paying attention Kagome runs into him and falls back "Gomen" Kagome said as he helped her up. "Ready for you next driving test?"

"You think I'm ready?"

"Of course I do" inuyasha said with a smile _I want to see that smile on your face again'_ He thought to himself "Okay let's go" Kagome said grabbing his arm and running to his car _This seems very familiar'_ inuyasha think back to the first day he met her _She seemed so much more energetic back then now she walk around like she's is afraid something or someone'_ Inuyasha thought still being dragged by the overjoyed teen "Slow down Kagome"

"No, if we run we can get through this crowd easier" Kagome said dodging the people in her way.

They both made it out of the building Alive but that didn't stop Kagome from running to his car as fast as her legs would carry her and some extra weight with her pulling inuyasha and all.

She stopped in front of his car. Inuyasha dug in his pocket for the key, and hands it to Kagome. "Thank You" Kagome said going to the driver side and slides in "How do you start it?" Kagome said looking at the wheel confused "Put it in the ignition and turn to the right" Kagome did as she was told then squealed with delight "Okay know what?" "Move the clutch from park to reverse" Kagome did that to "Know put some pressure the gas, ALITTLE BIT" Inuyasha said Making sure she heard him Kagome put her foot on the gas and barley pushed it down.

* * *

#With Sango and Miroku# 

Miroku and sago were sitting at a light when Sango spoke up "I'm worried about Kagome"

"Why"

"She hasn't been herself lately"

"She hasn't been her self for 10 years" Miroku corrected Sango shot him an if-looks-can-kill glare, "Whatever" She added to her death glare "its okay Sango, Kagome won't do anything rash if she needs us she will come to us or inuyasha"

"Yeah I guess your right" Sango said concerned "But what if something bad does happen to her and we can't help her?" Miroku sighed "There is no need to worry we have been friends with Kagome for god knows long, she has stood up for us and we have helped her through her parents death and other things she will come to us"

"I hope your right" Miroku looks at her and gets sad "Lets go see her" Sango turns to miroku "ok" Miroku makes a U turn and heads to Kagome's house

Miroku stops in front of her house as Sango jumps out and goes to the door, a big man answers the door "Yes" he says

"Is Kagome here?"

"No she's no back yet"

"Can you tell her miroku and Sango stopped by?"

"Sure thing" Sango smiled and left to the car

* * *

Kagome pulled up in front of her house, Inuyasha gets out of the passenger side as Kagome gets out of the drivers side "Thanks Inuyasha" Kagome said passing him with a smile "The pleasure is all mine" Inuyasha said back 

He walked her to the door and said good bye walked down to his car and drove off Kagome stared after him until she couldn't see him anymore then went inside

"Where were you kagome?" Kagome looked around the room to see her father's angry face "I was out studying with inuyasha"

"No you weren't I saw you get out of the drivers side, since when did you know how to drive?" Kagome was silent, He grab her arm and jerked it that way she looked at him, Kagome looked into his eyes and saw no mercy "Quit staring wench!" Kiyoshi said (Yes that's the Name I named him) slapping her across the face and letting her fall on to the ground Kiyoshi smirked and kicked her "Get up wench!"

"Leave me alone" Kagome said quietly and muffled

"What Wench?"

"I said leave me alone!" Kagome said with her voice louder and clearer then before

"Don't disrespect your father" he kicked her again "You're not my father!"

"Yes I am"

"No your not and I'm going to tell everyone what you and Akemi do to me!"

"No you won't" Kiyoshi makes his way to the kitchen and grabs the knife "Now do you want to tell someone about this?" He said in a psycho tone, Kagome looked at the knife in fear her heart was going a racing she kept think over _What is he going to do? Will he stab me and kill me right off or make me suffer?_' Kiyoshi took slow steps over to where she lay, think quickly Kagome got up and ran to her room and hid in her closet, her father entered a short time later "Could have swore a wench by the name of Kagome came in here" He looks over to the bed and stands beside the bed "Can she be here?" He kneels down and looks under the bed "No," He move to the closet now facing it is she in here?" he threw open the door "there you are" Kagome was huddled in a Conner crying "come on wench I'm going to teach you a lesson you'll never forget" He ripped her out of the closet.

And cut her with the knife making her suffer, about every inch of both of her arm was in blood and he stabbed her once in the chest making sure not to hit her heart. Once Kagome was in a pool of her own blood and Kiyoshi covered in it as well, he called the ambulance and they rushed over, Kiyoshi was questioned by the inspector. One question Kiyoshi really thought about and he came up with the perfect lie and alibi. (I'll tell you what it is)

"I have one more question Mr. Susumu"

"Yes"

"Why are you covered in the girl's blood?"

"Well…um…I came home and called for her she didn't come down so I went up stairs and found her covered in blood so I rushed over to her"

"Did you come home from work?"

"No, I went to the store to get stuff for dinner"

"Thank you that's all for now, if we have any further questions we'll find you"

"Okay now I will go join my daughter in the hospital" Kiyoshi turned and went to his car and drove to the hospital

He parked and walked to the front desk "What room is Kagome Higurashi in?"

"Are you a relative?"

"Yes her father" The lady looked through the computer and found her "Room 156 on the 2nd floor"

"Thanks" He said walking to the steps, He comes to the door and walks in "Hello Kagome" There was no answer he walks over to the bed to see her still unconscious "Oh what a shame she's not a awake yet" He said trying to be sad

* * *

Inuyasha woke up suddenly _Kagome'_ Yes that's right he smelt her blood and a lot of it not caring weather he had shirt and jeans or just boxers on he got his keys and drove to Kagome's house and rushed in to her room and in the middle of the floor he saw a pool of her blood and a familiar smell all over it _The_ _Hospital_' Inuyasha went back to his car and went to a near by hospital parked his car and ran inside and came to a stop at the front desk, The woman giggled a little "Do you need cloths sir?" inuyasha looked down and saw he only had boxers on no shirt or shoes or pants just boxers "That no important I need to know if a Kagome Higurashi is staying in your hospital" as hard as it was the woman tore her eyes from his abs to the computer screen and searched "Yes" 

"What room?"

"Are you a relative?"

"Let's just say I am a really good friend"

"Okay she is in room156 on the 2nd floor"

"Thank you" Inuyasha said running to the stairs and up them to her room he swung open the door to see Kagome lieing in the hospital bed. He couldn't believe his eyes seeing Kagome's unconscious body "No Kagome" inuyasha said stumbling to her bed. And falling on his knees crying _No kagome I could have prevented this if only I would have been close friends like we used to be in stead of drifting a part'_ He looked up at her and stood up gabbed her hand and held on his tears hit both of their hands. And to Inuyasha's surprise she squeezed his hand "Inu…Inuyasha" Kagome said opening her chocolate brown eyes "Kagome" Inuyasha relived, she looked at his tear stained face "why are you crying," then she looked down to see him holding her hand "Why are you holding my hand?"

"Kagome I'm sorry"

"Sorry for what?"

"I couldn't protect you"

"Inuyasha its okay I'm still alive"

"No it's entirely myfault you're here"

"No inuyasha don't blame yourself"

"How can't I if I would have protected you," inuyasha was cut off by Kagome putting her figure to his lips "Inuyasha stop blaming yourself for things that go wrong" Kagome moved her figure from his lips and wiped a stray tear rolling down his face,That's when he caught the familiar sent the would never forget...

* * *

**A/N: Dun... Dun... Dun What is that smell he will never forget? didn't i tell you it's really emotional? Yes, yesI did. Oh and you'll love the next chapter the big twist is in the next ch so review. review. review.**

**Inuyasha:Feh' Why would i care what happens to that wench?**

**Kagome:Grrr...SIT SIT SIT!**

**Inuyasha:(Yelling from the floor) OW**

**Kagome:Thats what you get Jerk!**

**Kouga: (Grabs her hands)Come with me Kagome that way you won't have to deal with mutt face over there.**

**Inuyasha:(Still on the floor) Get your hands off her!**

**Kouga:Make me**

**PunkAngel7:Take it outside boys**

**Kouga:No**

**PunkAngel7:(Gives death glare)**

**Kouga:Okay just don't hurt me**


	6. AN:

I am sooooooo sorry! I was gone for a week and a half I thought I would be by a computer but I wasn't and I have the next chapter so I will post it once I put it on the computer and I have another story, Save me. I will probably have it up Friday or Saturday, so bare with.


	7. The twist and first kiss

**A/N: I'm really sorry again! Well here is the next chapter I think you'll be very satisfied.

* * *

**

Inuyasha stopped her hand and took a whiff of it,

"Kagome you smell different"

"What do you mean?"

"Your smell, used to be flowerily and fresh, now you smell like grease, oil, and gasoline." Inuyasha was interrupted by her father "Inuyasha the nurse has cloths for you to put on" Inuyasha nodded, and let go of kagome's hand and walked out passing Kiyoshi, _His sent is grease oil and gasoline mixed with kagome's sent along with her blood'_

#_Flashback (yay) #_

Then a man in a mask with a gun walked in and yelled "This is a hold up, every one on the floor, No one is going to be hero today!" Every one did as he asked, he made his way to the register but Naomi and the kids were in the way so he kicked her out of the way and she slid across the floor Inuyasha growled "No one treats my mom like that" Inuyasha ran up to the man and bit him in the leg **Hard** "Let go you little brat"

"No you kicked my mommy!" Inuyasha said still not letting go

"Oh so that's your mom"

"Yes and don't ever kick her again" The man gave an evil laugh

"What's so funny?" Inuyasha asked letting go, the man pointed the gun at her and **BAM!**

_#End of flashback (Wah) # _

_The robbers sent is exactly the same as Kagome's dad's sent 11 yrs ago' _Inuyasha thought putting the lose pieces together as he was putting on the cloths the nurse gave him.

Inuyasha walked in as her father walked out

"I'll come back tomorrow and bring your friends" Kagome smiled "You promise?"

"Cross my heart"

"Okay jaa mata" Kagome said looking up at him smiling, Inuyasha bent down and held kagome like she was dieing then his arms started to tremble then he started to whisper "I don't know what I would have done with out you" The nurse interrupted them "I'm sorry visiting hours are over" Inuyasha released her and gave her a kiss on the forehead and left. Kagome was blushing out of control _did he just…why didn't I say anything'_ Kagome thought _but why did it have to end, I felt safe like every thing was gone and we were the only people,_' The nurse interrupted her thoughts,

"Lights out Kagome-san you need your rest"

"Okay nurse Kanna"

"Good night" Kagome smiled at her and shut her eyes.

* * *

**Out side of the door**

"**How is she nurse Kanna?" The doctor asked**

"**She is a lot better then when she came in"**

"**It seems that boy has a big affect on her"**

"**It seems he does Dr. Naraku"**

"**She may recover faster then the last time she came in" He commented looking at her door**

"**Would hate to see a young girl full of hidden strength and spirit to die" Kanna said tearing up**

"**Aye, me too" He looked at the young nurse and continued "Come, I will drive you home"**

"**Thank you Dr."

* * *

**

Kagome was tossing and turning all night with the nurses waiting on her hand and foot. The in the middle of the day kagome favorite nurse was finally on duty.

"Hi nurse Kanna"

"Hello Kagome-san I hear you put up a fuss last night"

"Maybe"

"Why?"

"Cuz my favorite nurse wasn't here"

"No I bet you missed that boy you were with last night"

"Just a little"

"Why is he so important you?"

"Well…we have been friends since way back and both my parents died and the day my parents were buried his mother was shot, so we went to a orphanage but inuyasha didn't want new parents so he ran away and I was adopted then 10 years later he turns up with a girl friend and his own apartment along with a new car."

"Oh I'm sorry"

"No its okay, I see my parents a lot but inuyasha is still trying to forget about his mother"

"Wakarimasu"

"Nani"

"Aye, my elder sister she died"

"Oh how"

"Its was a drive by shooting"

"Who was your sister?"

"Kaugra-kun, she was a wonderful person, and very aggressive at times."

"I'm so sorry" Then Kanna was beeped "I have to talk later Dr. Naraku needs me"

"Okay jaa mata"

"Jaa mata, Kagome-san" Kanna left and kagome was left in thought poor Kanna-kun'

**(I'll skip to later on in the day)**

She waited all day for inuyasha, I was ten minutes past five and school gets out at four then she started getting worried what if he for got?' Her face turned from worried to angry he said he wouldn't forget!'

"Kagome you have visitors" One nurse said opening the door for them, sango was the first to step in with a vase of red and yellow roses, "Hey sango" Kagome said smiling at her, all of a sudden sango over flowed with tears "Kagome…I'm…so…sorry" She said between sobs and sniffling, Kagome couldn't help but hold out her arms open to her; sango put the vase on the desk next to her and embraced Kagome "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yes"

"Well what happened" Sango said releasing her trying to stop the tears from flowing

Kag's Flashback

Inuyasha walked out passing her father; Kiyoshi watched inuyasha go around the corner and shut the door and looked at Kagome,

"If you tell a soul about what happened or what keeps happening I'll shut you up for good and the person or people you told, is that clear?"

"Yes sir"

"Good"

End of flashback

"A man broke in and I got in his way" Kagome lied

"Oh that's terrible" Sango said still trying to stop the tears "My turn" Miroku peeked in the door "I'll see you later Kagome-chan"

"Sayonara sango-chan" Sango left the room and miroku stepped in fully and closed the door "Did you miss me?" Miroku said making his way to her bed and giving her a hug

"Hai"

"Guess what I got you" Miroku said releasing her and reaching into his pocket

"Nani" Kagome said child like

"Close your eyes and hold out your hands" Kagome did as she was told, miroku took out the candy bar and placed it in her hands "Now open" Kagome opened her eyes and squealed "Chocolate!"

"You miss that more don't ya?"

"Iie, Chocolate is good but my friends are way better"

"Aw, you're so sweet"

"Just like chocolate?" Kagome asked child like again

"Yep just like chocolate and the eyes to match"

"Thanks miroku"

"No you just need to get better and soon"

"I will"

"Good okay I will go now see you in school soon" Kagome smiled as miroku left and Keade came in closing the door as well

"Aye child are ye okay?"

"Yes Miss Keade"

Keade smiled "I got ye some herbs for the wounds"

"Thank you Keade" Kagome took the herbs with pleasure and set them on the desk along with sango's flowers and miroku's candy, "I must go before inuyasha has a heart attack"

"Okay bye miss Keade" Kagome said giggling, Keade smiled and left, Inuyasha came in the room in a rush closing the door behind him and walking to kagome's bed with something behind his back,

"They saved the best for last"

"I waited for you all day and you turn up last" Kagome said trying to act mad when she was happy to see him.

"I thought you would be happy to see me, but if your not then I'll leave" Inuyasha said teasing her, But she thought he really was going to leave "No don't"

"I was kidding"

"Whatever" Kagome said crossing her arms

"I brought you something" Inuyasha said changing the subject

"Really what is it?"

"Close your eyes" Kagome closed her eyes again; Inuyasha placed the object beside her and kissed her on the forehead again "okay open" Kagome opened her eyes and saw be side her a large bouquet of different types of flowers Roses, daisies, purple flowers, along with white, red, yellow, and pink roses, and tucked inside the bouquet she saw a small envelope and picked it up

"Your not suppose to open it yet" Inuyasha said stopping her

"When am I supposed to open it?"

"When I leave"

"Okay" Kagome put the envelope back in the bouquet, "Thanks for coming inuyasha it really means a lot that you care"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Well, last time I was here you never visited me"

"Nani, you were here before?" Inuyasha said surprised

"Yes, this past month I have been here at least 4 times not counting this one"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think you care"

"The hell I wouldn't" Inuyasha said raising his voice

"Well it seemed that way since you're always with kikyou!" Kagome snapped right back at him

"I am not!" Inuyasha argued back

"Yes you are!" Kagome snapped back in the same tone

That argument went on like that for a good five minutes before the nurse came in tell them to keep it down.

It got late a Inuyasha apologized to Kagome and Kagome apologized to Inuyasha,

"Well I'll come back tomorrow, okay?" Inuyasha said

"Okay, I'll be waiting" Inuyasha smiled and gave her a hug (Well if you haven't guessed yet Inu have feelings for Kag, and vise versa, and they have always hid it from each other, until now) Inuyasha lifted that way he was looking into her eyes and she was looking in his, Inuyasha gently caught her lips in a kiss, still with his arms around her.

Nurse Kanna came in interrupting them "Oh, sorry" She whispered, Inuyasha broke the kiss and walked out saying "I'll see ya tomorrow Kagome"

"…Uh…" Kagome was speechless, she looked at Kanna she was mouthing tell me about it tomorrow' Kagome nodded and Kanna left

* * *

**A/N: WOW! Oh and sorry it's so long and sorry it took so long I know it was suppose to be up yesterday but my aunt and uncle along with there three kids came over for the oldest b-day she turned 10 yrs, okay time for good news, bad news (its new):**

**Bad news: It's almost over! Just a few more chapters and the story is complete!**

**Good news: Once the story is complete my new next one comes in to place!**

**ATTENTION: I don't own any of the characters, but I want to adopt the little ones Kanna, shippo and rin, and…FLUFFY! A.k.a Sesshomaru! Grabs fluffy and cuddle me: I love you fluffy! Fluffy: Get the hell off! Me: Never **


	8. Saving Kagome

**A/N: sorry about last chapter here are the translations **

**Jaa mata- **_see you later_

**Nani-**_ what_

**Sayonara-**_ good-bye_

**Hai- **_yes_

**Iie- **_no_

**Wakarimasu**_- I understand_

**I think that's it so please review I feel so hurt no… (Trails off)…Reviews

* * *

**

Kagome got home form the hospital a week later but her arms are still cut, now she is trying to catch up on the work she missed, and since her first kiss with inuyasha things have been awkward between them.

Anyways…

Kagome was on her way home from school she saw her father was home, but all the lights were off she goes in side and turns the lights on to see a note on the counter huh? What's that doing there?' Kagome looked confused so she walked over to it and picked it up it read '**Look be hind you'** Kagome got the most terrified look in her eyes she regretfully turned around and was met by a slap "I got the message your teacher sent me" Kiyoshi said with a death look in his eyes "I told you not to tell anyone"

"I didn't" Kagome said rubbing her check

Oh really then what's this…" Kiyoshi went to the answer machine and pushed the play button

_Blah…blah…blah_

_Hello this is miss Keade, Kagome's teacher, she had wrote strange poems that may mean she needs help because they are very depressing and normally Kagome is a very happy girl, please call me back and we can talk about Kagome's living condition because her depression is coming form some where._

_BEEEEPPP…._

Kagome stared at the machine terrified "How do you explain that?" He said walking to Kagome, soon he was in front of her and was about to hit her again but Kagome dogged and ran to the phone picked it up and continued to her room, hiding.

* * *

Inuyasha drove his car back to his apartment banging his head and playing air guitar listening to** 3 doors down Kryptonite'.**

**  
**_I took a walk around the world to  
Ease my troubled mind  
I left my body laying somewhere  
In the sands of time  
I watched the world float to the dark  
Side of the moon  
I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah _

I watched the world float to the  
Dark side of the moon  
After all I knew it had to be something  
To do with you  
I really don't mind what happens now and then  
As long as you'll be my friend at the end

If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well, will you be  
There holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side with  
My superhuman might  
Kryptonite

You called me strong, you called me weak  
But your secrets I will keep  
You took for granted all the times I  
Never let you down  
You stumbled in and bumped your head, if  
Not for me then you would be dead  
I picked you up and put you back  
On solid ground

If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well will you be  
There holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side with my  
Superhuman might  
Kryptonite

_If I go crazy the will you still __Call me superman__If I'm alive and well will you be__There holding my hand I__'ll keep you by my side with my __Superhuman might __Kryptonite_

_Yeah!_

_If I go crazy then will you still __Call me superman __If I'm alive and well will you be there __Holding my hand __I'll keep you by my side with __My superhuman might_

_Kryptonite_

Inuyasha loved that song** (So do I that's why I put the lyrics there and had him sing it! Yaay, anyways) **Inuyasha parked his car as the song ended I really need to get that CD' Inuyasha thought still having the song play over in his mind** (I need that CD too, wwwwaaaahhhh!) **Inuyasha took the keys out of his pocket he unlocked the door and all of a sudden he got a pain in his stomach like it was hit really hard enough to knock the breath out of him, he stumbled to the couch and sat trying to breath again,

* * *

Kagome lay on the floor of her room breathing heavily saying "I can't take it anymore" With the last of her strength Kagome called Inuyasha after two minutes Inuyasha picked up 

"**Hello"**

"Inuyasha" Kagome said trying to steady her breathing

"**Kagome, Is something wrong**_?"_ Inuyasha said getting worried

"I need you to help me" Kagome said still trying to steady her breathing

"**What happened to you**_?"_

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said catching her breath "save me from this nightmare"

"**Where are you**_?"_ Inuyasha asked in a hurry but his only reply was a dead line "Kagome" Inuyasha yelled in to the phone one last time before the tears flowed down his face I knew some thing was wrong, I wish I could have figured it out sooner' Inuyasha said lowly

Kagome looked up at her night mare "I want to wake up" Kagome said crying, Kiyoshi picked her up by the hair "No crying" He said as he cut her across the cheek bone with the knife "Stop" Kagome yelled in pain

"What wench?"

"You heard me" Kagome said ready to take on death

"I can't stand you're mouth anymore" He said holding the knife up and stabbed her in the chest by her right shoulder.

Inuyasha screeched to a halt in front of her house "I smell blood and lots of it" Inuyasha said in a low growl "I'm coming Kagome" Inuyasha yelled looking at the house

"What was that?" Kiyoshi said startled, Kagome eyes widened and replied "My superman"

"Who is this superman of yours?"

"The one and only, Inuyasha"

"That Hanyou"

"My hero," Kagome looked at the window and saw Inuyasha run into the house, and yelled "Inuyasha help"

down stairs

"I'm coming Kagome" Inuyasha yelled up as he ran up the stairs into her room, to see that her abusive father got way and Kagome laying in a pool of her blood Inuyasha went to where Kagome lay and picks her up bridal style and carries her to his car "I will get you help Kagome, just stay with me okay I won't let you die" Kagome smiled and nodded "Thank you Inuyasha" then Kagome's vision got blurt and she blacked out

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, wait why am i saying sorry you people are the ones not reviewing waaahhhh...**

**Kagome: It's okay Britt**

**PunkAngel7: No it's not every one hates me**

**Inuyasha: I hate you too**

**Kagome: Inuyasha you jerk! SIT!**

**Inuyasha:WHAM!**

**Kagome: Think of something happy**

**PunkAngel7: I can't (still crying)**

**Kagome: Oh i got one, think of how great it feels to be single**

**PunkAngel7: Your right I'm boyfriend free Thanks Kagome and i'm sorry for haveing you get beat up.**

**Kagome: (smiles and looks at reviewers) Please don't make her cry again andReview**


	9. Sweet love

A/N: Thanks **mickyb93** for the comfort. And **i-love-anime-2005** and **superchick116** and **the rest of the reviewers** at least I know I'm still loved that makes me so happy oh and last night I saw Inuyasha: the castle beyond the looking glass and when Kagome kissed Inuyasha, I was so overjoyed I was screaming in my hands the I got dizzy and had to lay down. That is the best movie of the year! And it's all thanks to Kikyo (but I still hate her) cuz if she would have never given the last ordainment to Kaugra then they Inuyasha and Kagome would have never kissed so thank you Kikyo! You are handy for something's! Any way thanks again loyal reviewers! And keep reviewing and I might be making the sequel to this but only if you want me too. I'll stop jabbering and let you read the story

* * *

Kagome wakes up in a hospital with a throbbing pain in her chest What happened to me?" Kagome asked herself while holding her chest, Inuyasha stayed at the hospital and over heard Kagome talking "I see your up" he said going over to her bedside "Inuyasha, what happened?"

"You lost a lot of blood yesterday"

"Yesterday" Kagome asked giving him a questioning look

"Yes once you blackout you where in a coma for two days"** (Inuyasha spent two days in the hospital by her side waiting for her to wake, awwww that's so sweet)**

"Did you catch him?" Inuyasha eyes turned with furry "No that man got away, but he won't hurt you again"

"I'm glad" Kagome said smiling at him and sat up "Kagome there is something I have to tell you" Inuyasha said staring into her eyes "That is it?" Kagome said looking at him too "Well you have been in the hospital so many times and the first few I knew you were here and I didn't want to come visit you" Inuyasha explained

"But, why not" Kagome asked

"Because I was scared"

"Of what"

"To see you in pain, it hurts to see you like this"

"Then why did you come last time and you're here this time?"

"I needed to get over my fear"

"You're afraid of me hurt?"

"Yes" Then inuyasha pulled Kagome in to a embrace "I will catch him and make him pay for what he has do to you" Kagome was shocked and couldn't move but when she put the scenarios in order she hugged him back "Thank you, Inuyasha" he held her closer "Kagome there is something else I have to tell you"

"What" Inuyasha broke the embrace and stared at her "Kagome I…" Inuyasha was cut off by the doctor coming in to check on Kagome "Well I see she's up now" He said "Oh were you two in the middle of something?" He realized seeing Inuyasha's hands still holding her back and Kagome's hands on his shoulders then Inuyasha's angry face "uh…I'll come back later" The doctor said leaving the room and closing the door be hind him "Any way as I was saying," Inuyasha continued looking back at her "I…" Once again he was cut off by Kikyo coming in!** (Uh oh) **"What are you dong Inuyasha?" Kagome quickly took her hands off of Inuyasha and placed them on her lapbut Inuyasha didn't remove his hands he actually pulled her back in to an embrace and whispered to her "I love you" Kagome's eyes widened and she turned red in the face "Inuyasha" Kikyo complained "What on earth are you doing?"

"I'm with my friend what does it look like?" Inuyasha snapped back at her while releasing Kagome** "**Where did that come from Inuyasha?" Inuyasha sighed "We need to talk, Kikyo" Inuyasha stood up and went to the door "I'll be back I a little bit Kagome, do you want me to get anything for you?" Kagome nodded "Chocolate please" Inuyasha gave her a comforting smile and left with Kikyo, the doctor saw Inuyasha leave and decided to take his chance and check Kagome "Hello Kagome-chan" Kagome smiled and laid back down "So how are you"

"Good but I don't remember much" Naraku pulled up a chair "tell me what you do remember"

"Well…Inuyasha carrying me out side and putting me, in his car but then I blacked out"

"I see" Naraku wrote stuff on her document "Do you remember what the robbers face looked like?"

"What? There was no robber"

"Then do you remember the person that did this to you?"

"I don't want to answer that" Kagome said turning away from him _I won't tell anyone until I'm safe'_ Kagome thought "That's okay we can stop here" He said closing the document and putting the pen back in his coat pocket and left, _I can't go back to that house he's probably waiting for me and next time he won't hesitate'_ Kagome thought _why did Inuyasha say he loved me? And why was scared of me hurt? And why are there more questions then answers?'_ Kagome now was lost in thought

* * *

"Why are you acting so weird Inuyasha? And what was back in the room about" Kikyo rambled on with questions Inuyasha didn't pay attention to any of them "Kikyo" Inuyasha said getting her attention "What" She said 

"I'm sorry it's over"

"What can't we work this out?" Kikyo said heart broken

"No I have found my true love but I only wish I would have realized it long ago"

"You mean you never loved me?"

"I don't know, but what I do know now is that I love Kagome" Kikyo ran out of the hospital crying, and Inuyasha made his way back to Kagome's room. When he got there she wasn't in her bed "Kagome were are you" Inuyasha said looking all over the room, kagome opened the bathroom door and stepped out to see Inuyasha going around the room flipping this over "What are you doing Inuyasha?" Kagome stared in amusement

Inuyasha turned around to see Kagome standing the doorway of the bathroom "I was looking for you"

"Well I was in the bathroom, sorry for not telling you" Kagome said going back to her bed "here let me help you" Inuyasha said grabbing kagome by the waist and arm (**Imagine the nurses in hospitals helping old people move around**) "Thanks" Kagome said as she got back into bed, "You need to take it easy Kagome" Inuyasha said pulling the blanket to her (**She is sitting up**) "Inuyasha"

"Yes"

"What did you and Kikyo talk about?"

"Uh…"

"And where is my chocolate?"

"Uh…"

"Uh, is not an answer?"

"Okay I told Kikyo I was in love with you and always have been"

"Then they were right" Kagome mumbled to herself

"Who was right?" Inuyasha said with a questioning look on his face

"My parents"

"Huh?"

"They said that I mean a lot to you" (**This was at another time so don't go in other chapters to see if it's right, I know what I'm doing here) **"well, they where right then, and you always have been" Kagome blushed slightly "Then why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I was blind, but know I can see," Inuyasha continued holding her hand "And I see my love for you, do you love me?"

"Yes I love you more then words can describe" Inuyasha pulled Kagome into another embrace "I love you so much Kagome" Inuyasha whispered gently in her ear "I love you too" Kagome whispered back "I will always protect you" Inuyasha said breaking the embrace and cupping her cheeks in his hands and then gently placed a kiss on her lips

* * *

**A/N:Hey thanks again please keep reivewing**

**Kagome: ya thanks reviewers**

**PunkAngel7: say it sesshomaru**

**Fluffy: Stay tuned readers, There I said it**

**PunkAngel7: Good boy**


	10. Faceing fears and unexpected question

**A/N: Awwww….. Every one is so nice I feel so loved, and I re read the last chapter and there where a few mistakes sorry and the chapter before that! Blurt was suppose to be blurry I am very sowrry! Please forgive me**

**Kagome: I forgive you**

**Inuyasha: Sorry you're so stupid**

**PunkAngel7: Well duh took you that long to figure it out!**

**Inuyasha: (no answer)**

**PunkAngel7: Ha I WON THIS TIME! (Gloats)**

**Inuyasha: (gets mad) NO YOU DIDN'T**

**Kagome: Knock it off or take it outside you two**

**Me &Inu: Yes ma'am (looks down in shame)**

**Kagome: Good now get on with your story, and Inuyasha quit picking fights!

* * *

**

Keade looked at kagome's empty desk "Sango" she asked "Yes miss Keade" Sango said looking up from her work "Where is Kagome?" Sango looked at Kagome's desk and looked down turning back to Keade "She's in the hospital again" Keade shook her head "Poor child" Keade looked at sango again "Is Inuyasha here?"

"No he has stayed with Kagome this past week"

"So he hasn't been in school lately?" Keade said as the students got interested in what was going on

"Excuse me, Miss Keade?" A student said raising his hand

"Yes hojo" Keade said giving him acknowledgment (**noooo…..big word and HOBO!)**

"What hospital is she staying in?" (**Mind your own business hobo**)

"The shikon medical center" Sango answered (**Noooo….sango betrayed us…why sango**)

"Okay back to work class, and thank you for the information, sango" Sango smiled and got back to work

* * *

Kagome lay asleep in bed; Inuyasha watched her sleep and imagined what life would be like with her,

Inu's Imagination

_Kagome held a laughing child in her arms and Kagome playing with her_

_Then he saw Kagome crying in pain and nightmares keeping her up through out the night and Kagome hiding in his arms until the pain was gone_

_End_

"I wish I have figured it out a long time ago" Inuyasha said holding her hand (**He's right beside her duh**) Kagome's eyes flashed open, and then she screamed sweating "What is it kagome?" Inuyasha said protectively "He's back and he won't go away" Kagome said crying into her hands Inuyasha gathered her in to his arms and let her cry on him "It's okay Kagome I'm here with you" Inuyasha as he ran his fingers down her hair, and before he knew it she was asleep with tars still running down her rosy cheeks (**O tay remember in the 2nd movie (when they kissed) right after that Inu held Kag? Well this is the same scenario but she is asleep) **"I want to forever with you" Inuyasha said still holding her "I want to stay for ever with you too, Inuyasha" Kagome said with her eyes still closed "Then will you accept this?" Inuyasha said pulling away from her and taking off his high school ring (**yes he has one in this story**!)"It's not a real wedding band but it all I have right now" Kagome took the ring and looked at Inuyasha, he got on one knee and took Kagome's hand in his "Kagome will you cont on me to protect and love you forever and will you make me the happiest man on earth and marry me?"

Kagome was flowing with tears of joy "Yes" Kagome said throwing her arms around him "Now we have to get your step father" Inuyasha said getting serious " and I know just how to get him" Inuyasha finished "How" kagome said looking at him

"It's something I really don't want to do, but it's the only way to nail him" Kagome was silent "You need to be the bait" Inuyasha said wincing expecting anger of tears but kagome responded " What do I have to do" Inuyasha looked at kagome "Aren't you scared?"

"Yes"

"Then why are you so calm and willing?"

"Because I have been torched by that man long enough, he won't do it again" Kagome said clenching her fists Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome "It's okay he won't do it again I'm sure of it" Kagome wrapped her arms around him too

………………..3 days later………………

**Sorry I had to skip you but I have to get this ch. Finished**

Inuyasha and Kagome walked to her house to catch the little rat "Inuyasha I don't know about this" Kagome said having second thoughts, Inuyasha turned to kagome and gently kissed her for reassurance "I'll protect you" he said breaking a part and holding her hand the rest of the way "But what if he covers my mouth or kills me on the spot?" Kagome said panicking "Kagome I told you that I will protect you, do you trust me or not?"

"I trust you completely, Inuyasha" Kagome said "Okay we need to get this done now should we go over the plan again?"

"No I know what to do" Inuyasha smiled and let her venture into the house alone

Kagome was able to make it into her room and gets her cloths in a black duffle bag and other precious items. Kagome almost makes it out the front door and to Inuyasha's safe arms until someone grabs her from behind and knocks her out with syonide

Inuyasha's ears perked up _'syonide?'_ Inuyasha thought then realized "Kagome" he rushed inside to see kagome on the floor almost unconscious, Inuyasha rushes to her side to check her pulse "Still a steady pulse" Inuyasha sighed in relief , then he stands up in fighting stance "Where are you, you filthy bastard" Inuyasha calls out "I'm every where…Inuyasha" A voice said from all corners of the room "Come out and fight like a man son of a bitch!" Inuyasha said scanning his eyes around the room "Hey Inuyasha" The voice said taunting like

"Yeah what" Inuyasha said in a low growl "Think fast" In all directions daggers shot out Inuyasha quickly picked up kagome and jumped away from the dangerous spot "Nice reflexes, stronger then I took you for" The wondrous voice said "get out there you coward!" Inuyasha said as he caught his sent. Inuyasha gave out a evil laugh " I know where you are"

('His' hiding place)

The man panicked 'he is lieing I am, well hidden' he thought then called out" There is no way you know where I am"

(Back to Inuyasha)

Inuyasha placed kagome somewhere safe and stomped along the floor 'til he heard a hollow sound "There you are, you son of a bitch" Inuyasha mumbled in a taunting voice

Next thing kiyoshi knew Inuyasha was standing in front of him cracking his knuckles and venom dripping from his voice as he said"now your going to pay for everything you have ever done to kagome" Inuyasha said as he thrust a fist at kiyoshi that hit him square in the face…..and showing his true identity!

A young man with long black hair and red eyes that show no sign of mercy and caring of any living creature "y-you're the doctor t-that took care of k-kagome" Inuyasha said stunned "Yes I am the doctor and her father, Naraku"

"But who could you be in two places at once"

"You fool, haven't you ever noticed that when Naraku was in the room kiyoshi wasn't"

"But your sent isn't the same" Inuyasha yelled in defense

"You are a foolish-demon, Inuyasha"

Inuyasha growled "Enough talk more fighting bastard" Inuyasha struck him with full force knocking him to the ground "You should worry more about your fiancée then killing me she is on the brink of death" Naraku said be fore disappearing into a dark cloud. Inuyasha jumped up from the large whole to see kagome being embraced by her mother "Mrs. Higurashi?" Inuyasha looked at her confused "Oh, Inuyasha" Kagome's mother wailed "You need to save her"

"Huh, what does that mean?"

"She needs you" With that Mrs. Higurashi left Kagome in Inuyasha's arms "I love you kagome…..I'll always protect you…….but you have to stay with me……I love you…..I love you" Inuyasha whispered "I love you……I love you" tears then ran down Inuyasha's face

* * *

**A/N: I'm sooooooo sorry! I got myself grounded and school, homework and sports, not to mention my new boyfriend please forgive me I promise to make it up to all of you just give me the word, and sorry if its short and sorry for the languge**

**Inuaysha: why apologize?**

**My wonderful B/F: Leave her alone before i show you sorry**

**Inuyasha: Is that a threat weak human**

**My B/F: what do you think sherlock!**

**PunkAngel7:Hey stop!It's okay we all know Inuyasha is dense**

**Inuyasha: WHAT?**


	11. sweet words

**A/N: I know it's been forever I sooooo sorry! Anyway this next chapter will be like months after the accident**_ ages: Kag 17 Inu 18_** sooooo drum roll ENJOY!...**

**Inuyasha: WH-where did that noise com from?**

**Squirrelly: uh...**

**Kagome: It was all in your head Inuyasha...

* * *

**

Inuyasha and Kagome walked through the park hand-in-hand, happier then ever. All the nightmares are over and they will soon be starting a family, Kagome is pregnant (_yeah it seems they didn't wait to long to "do it")_ they were already married and so was Miroku and Sango. Inuyasha stopped and brought Kagome close into him, the sun was reflecting off her, she looked lovely with her long blue jeans and black tang top. Her stomached was a little plump, but other then that Inuyasha practically was drooling, "What are you staring at silly?" Kagome asked, "Your beauty, my angel" Inuyasha replied, Kagome blushed a bit then Inuyasha leaned in and gently kissed her. They pulled apart and Inuyasha said "I will now recite poetry I just now thought of, roses are red, violets are blue, and nothing tastes as sweet then spending my days with you." He smiled proudly and looked down at her "That was beautiful" Kagome said smiling. "No, the poem is nothing compared to you, my dear" Inuyasha stated, Kagome giggled and blushed "come on lets go sit in the shade" Kagome took his hand and lead him to the tree which was giving off shade. Both sat close to one another, Inuyasha crest Kagome, she snuggled into him. "Ah, what a beautiful day" Kagome said taking a deep breath of natures air. "Kagome…" Inuyasha was cut off by her beeper, Kagome red it and said "oh dear, I'm sorry Hun but they need me down at Shikon Medical Pavilion" Inuyasha looked disappointed " Its okay babe I'll come along with you" Both got up and headed to Inuyasha's bike.

* * *

They got there ten minutes later and rushed in "Mrs. Kagome!" A nurse yelled, "Its Rin!" Kagome ran a little faster. When they got to her room Kagome saw Rin curled in a corner crying and yelling 'Go away!' "Rin, honey," Kagome slowly walked to her, "It's me Kaggie" Rin looked up and saw Kagome, "Kaggie, they w-won't go away!" Rin yelled, "Who honey, who?" Kagome asked concerned. Rin and Kagome seemed to have this special connection. Rin thinks of her like a mom, Kagome treats her like she is her own. After all, Rin and Kagome are practically alike. Rin lost both her parents too, Rin's father is also abusive, but Rin had someone special looking over her. "T-the men that are here" Nurses gathered around the room "What are they doing?" Kagome got on her knees and sat in front of her. Inuyasha watched in amazement, "They are laughing at me" Rin cried "Its okay honey, Kaggie is here" Kagome held out here arms to the tear stained girl, Rin jumped into her arms and held on for dear life, Kagome stood up and took Rin with her. All the nurses cleared a path for her and the now sobbing Rin. Both went into the day room which consists of 2 tables 1 refrigerator and a water cooler. Kagome grabbed a little cup with her free hand and poured some water into it "Here honey dink some water" Kagome handed the water to her and she drank. Inuyasha and a few nosy nurses rushed into the room to see kagome drying Rin's tears "Is everything better?" Rin smiled "Yes thanks Kaggie" Kagome returned the smile and said "Well it probably gym time, so I'll see you tomorrow" Rin kissed kagome on the cheek, kagome let her down. Another nurse took her hand and led her to the gym.

* * *

Later that night Inuyasha stayed up watching her sleep. She looked to cute, the moonlight shinning upon her milky skin, her raven hair surrounding her, and her mouth hang just a little open. He gently touched her cheek lovingly, by now Inuyasha was so entranced it was like he was in another world where only Kagome and he existed. "Inuyasha" Kagome said as she fluttered her eyes open, he stared into her eyes intently. "Yes, love?" He said still entranced "What are you staring at?" Inuyasha was thrown into another world that only existed through her eyes this was his favorite world. "You…Kagome" Inuyasha continued "every time our eyes meet I get this feeling in side me…It's almost more then I can take" Inuyasha paused then started "I don't know how you do what you do I'm so in love with you it just keeps getting better I want to spendthe rest of my life with you by my side for ever and ever." he kept going"The smell of you skin the taste of you kiss… every little thing that you do I'm so amazed by you" Inuyasha smiled and kissed her.

* * *

**A/N: so? Good huh? I rock! Yes the last few sentences starting from 'every time our eyes meet….'and on is from a Lonestar song 'Amazed' **_Sigh_** the next chapter is the last then I start the sequel**

**Kagome: YAAAY!**

**Inuyasha: **_sarcastically_** whoo...Hoo…**

**Squirrelly: oh yeah! I changed my user name to 'squirrelly' cuz I AM PART SQUIRREL!**

**Inuyasha:** _looks at me funny runs and hides behind kagome_ **SAVE ME...SHES CRAZY!**


	12. Vday suprise

**A/N: O Tay! Last chapter! YAAY! Okay so far Kagome and Inuyasha got through the accident and are moving on and soon starting a family. You may have noticed that Inuyasha is really sweet and sensitive toward kagome….**

**Kagome: because ever since the accident he has tried to spend every waking moment making her happy**_ smiles at me._

**Squirrelly: Very well said Hun **_smiles sweetly _

**Inuyasha: **_pretends to throw up _**that is sickening **

**Kagome: No its not**

**Inuyasha: Keh' Im about to blow chunks**

**Kagome:**_ Grrrrrr_** SIT BOY!

* * *

**

Kagome woke that morning to the smell of break fast. She got up and slipped on some pants and walked down stairs into the kitchen. There she saw Inuyasha setting the table, the food already out and flowers in the middle of the table. He looked up and within a matter of moments he was holding her. Kagome was used to that by now so it didn't faze her. "What are you doing hun?" Kagome asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Trying to surprise you" Inuyasha said playfully "Well you can check this off your list, because you did surprise me" Kagome kissed him gently Inuyasha pulled away and got on his knee and held out a velvet bow. "Kagome…" He opened the box "Will you be my valentine?" Kagome giggled and said "Of course" Inuyasha stood and pulled out the little ring with a ruby shaped into a heart. He slipped it on her finger "You're just full of surprises today"

"Oh yes and there is plenty more where that came from"

"Lets eat I'm hungry" Kagome said rubbing her stomach.

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome had to work today, unfortunately, But He has the biggest surprise for her after work wink, wink anyway, Kagome had a lot of valentines made for her and most nurses got some too. Kagome's favorite was Rin's it looked so pretty. It had cupid drawn on the front and a lot of hearts and in bold letters It read "I love you, Kaggie". Shippo's was her second favorite. It had little hearts on it and a pink trimming around the red card. He drew a little portrait of him self on the inside and under the picture it said "Now you can see me everyday" and a drawn smiley face beside it. Kagome got there around 5:30 and woke all of the kids up at 6 and brought breakfast into the day room as the kids followed her in. Each little one grabbed a tray and sat down then ate. During this time 3 teachers and one RN registered nurse. 

Inuyasha leaned back in his chair with her feet cocked up on his desk. I wander what kagome is doing now?' he asked himself. "You look real busy" Miroku said sarcastically "What do you want?" He said looking up at him. "Nothing, we're just on duty at the gates" Miroku said taking a seat, "But don't worry there's no rush" Miroku finished and then changed the subject "So, what are you surprising Kagome with today?"

"Nothing big" Inuyasha responded with a smile on his face, "what about you?"

"I'm taking her skating" Miroku said proudly "I can make my idea even better" Inuyasha said as he leaned up and walked out the door saying "Thanks Miroku!" Miroku looked after him in confused as heck. "Inuyasha wait!" Miroku said running after him "What are you waiting for Miroku," Inuyasha said stopping "We're on duty!" Miroku caught up to him and they walked out the door and drove to the gates.

* * *

The time switched to 4:30 and Kagome checked out, before she left she said good bye to all the kids "Kagome is such a sweet girl" A nurse said to a tech. "Bye girls!" Kagome said waving to the nurse and tech standing behind the desk. Both waved and smiled. Kagome Walked out of the hospital door and was met by Inuyasha. "Hurry babe, we got to get home and get ready"

"For What?" Kagome asked as she got in the car. Inuyasha smiled "You'll see" on the way home Inuyasha asked "How was your day?" Kagome explained in detail then asked Inuyasha how his day went. Inuyasha explained but left out the part where he and Miroku talked about the plan'. Inuyasha put in _A different kind of pain'_ by _Cold_ and started singing it to kagome. When the song ended Kagome reassured him that she would always love him no matter what and no one will ever be able to take her away like he does everyday. "Don't dress up we're going skating" Kagome smiled brightly knowing that he knew she loved to skate. Even though the doctor said to take it easy on the skates she knew Inuyasha would be there to keep her safe. Kagome wore sexy blue jeans that fit her nice snug and a tight spaghetti strap top. Inuyasha changed in the baby's-room-to-be. He wore faded jeans and a long white T. Miroku and sango knocked on the door Inuyasha walked out of the pup's room and opened the door just as kagome rushed down to see that it was "Sango" Kagome yelled and threw her arms around sango. "Hey Kagome," Sango said, "So are you ready?" she said as kagome released her "Yeah!" Kagome said happily.

They got there about 10 minutes later. Inuyasha got the skates and slipped them on kagome's feet and then his "Your sure you want to do this," He paused, "You could be putting the pup endanger" Kagome smiled "No you're here and I know you won't let me fall" Inuyasha smiled back and kissed her. They broke apart and he said "lets go" they skated into the rink hand in hand. Sango and Miroku caught up to them and both girls hooked arm in arm. Then this one creep kept staring at kagome and sango. Inuyasha growled and he got scared Kagome giggled. Then Inuyasha whispered something in sangos ear and she nodded "Kagome go stand in the middle of the floor and wait there" Sango said letting her go and leaving the floor. Kagome did as she was told. Then the announcer came on and said "Everyone off the floor this next song is dedicated to Kagome from Inuyasha" The floor cleared and Inuyasha was holding her close "all my life I prayed for someone like you and I thank god that I finally found you" he whispered in her ear Kagome's heart raced and her eyes closed as her lay her head on his chest. He whispered the rest of the song in her ear. When the song ended they just stayed there "I would stay forever in your arms" Kagome said.

* * *

**Squirrelly**: SOOOO what did you think? If you review I will put up the sequel it will be good (I was listening to 'all my life' and 'I caught fire' when I was writing this)

**Inuyasha**:_ gags_

**Kagome**: I loved it


End file.
